


First Round

by Ziane



Series: Through thick and thin [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Katoptronophilia, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Porn with Feelings, or fucking in front of a mirror, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Gabriel snares McCree as soon as he arrives at the headquarters.





	First Round

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 14: Katoptronophilia
> 
> Thank you again, [CaptainNeedsNoSleep](https://captainneedsnosleep.tumblr.com/) for the wonderful prompt and musing to get this done!  
> I hope my fic lives up to your wonderful art ╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑  
> Caution: wet and slippery ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) and a reward at the end... courtesy of our Captain.

If one more person stops him on his way to the common showers for five minutes of useless banter, Gabriel Reyes is going to snap. He puts on the façade that sends a frisson down anyone’s spine and invites politely not to talk to him. Whatever urgent business they want solved can wait. The recon team arrived half an hour ago, he and Jack were sharing a smoke outside when they saw the ORCA approaching the heliport. The strike commander didn’t miss the dopey smile conquering his face and teased him about it, earning a nudge from him when he called Jesse his boyfriend. He couldn’t be more right. If this thing between them keeps going on smoothly, they won’t be a secret any longer. It’s easy to hide an affair or occasional fuck buddies, but what they have resembles a relationship, and they will have to address the issue sooner rather than later. Far from headaches, it gives him more satisfaction than anything else if you don’t consider the legal issues of fraternization in the military and all that bullshit, but maybe Jesse wants nothing more than what they already have.

When Gabriel asked Jack why hadn’t he reported or reprimanded them he shrugged. “You and I know the good times can turn into a fucking hell in the blink of an eye, Gabe, and he makes you happy,” Jack said. That didn’t answer the question, and he let out a hearty sight. After all, he’s seeing someone too young for him and to top it all, McCree is also his subordinate. This will forbid them from working together in missions, too risky. Gabriel is honest enough with himself to realize he would compromise an operation if Jesse is in danger, and the rascal would take a bullet for him without batting an eye. That makes them a dangerous pair, but if that’s the price to pay to preserve what they have, he’ll pay it gladly. “McCree is more centered, less reckless in the battlefield, and more focused. That’s gotta be you.” Gabriel conceded a half-smile. He trained him well. “And you’re less grumpy,” Jack quipped, stealing a chuckle from both. That was also true.

Gabriel fled from there feeling less guilty and braver than he should, plotting to intercept Jesse, knowing he would stop by the showers first thing. He came by his quarters, changed into some loose sweatpants and a plain shirt, grabbed his toiletry bag -without forgetting some essentials- and rushed through the halls and into the locker room he barely uses since the small cabin shower in his quarters serves him well. Gabriel needs no shower, he’s more than ready for Jesse since he woke up this morning with a cockstand and knew Jesse would come back today hence they’d spent the night fucking until the next morning. His heart races just thinking about it.

When he comes in, Gabriel walks deliberately toward Jesse’s locker, finding it half-way open, hiding a bundle of dirty clothes inside. He smirks, greeting politely with a gesture of his head to the last two agents getting dressed. It’s almost dinner time in the mess hall. He smiles at his perfect timing.  McCree is always the last one, he loves to enjoy a steamy shower for as long as the hot water lasts, singing corny country songs that make him roll his eyes every single time but that he deeply loves when they wake him up in the morning. Gabriel removes his shoes and grabs a towel and his shower bag. He’s a man on a mission and, since their dirty call the other morning, he aches for a soft touch with a happy ending. His hard-on vouches for it.

McCree’s soft singing reaches his ears the moment he steps inside the showers room. A row of sinks in front of him frame a long, big mirror partially fogged by the steam. On the opposite side, the shower cabins line up one after the other. All opened but one. It wouldn’t be more perfect if he had planned the thing, but to surprise Jesse here and the consequences and gossip if they get caught is something that Gabriel pushes to the back of his mind and avoids thinking thoroughly. He puts the toiletry bag on the flat surface and takes off his shirt, also lowering the sweatpants so they rest on his hips, not caring anymore at the jutting erection that will also welcome McCree. Reclining on the row of sinks, a mischievous smile stretches his lips while he listens to the cowboy’s whistling and endless crooning. A furtive glance to the main door snitches him he should lock it somehow, but the noise of the water stream stops and he flicks his eyes back to the cubicle where McCree finishes his shower.

Jesse McCree comes out enveloped by a thin cloud of steam, and Gabriel, mouth agape and arms folded over his chest, exhales a low purr at the spectacle, but as soon as Jesse eyes him, he shuts his jaw tightly and suppresses a withheld smile. McCree grants him that sweet, breathtaking smile he always has for him, the one that makes his heart leap and then trudge from one heartbeat to the next. Jesse removes unabashedly the towel around his hips, hanging it from a hand. Shameless, as always, Gabriel wouldn’t want him any other way. He swags his way toward him with the determination of a predator but the impatience of a prey. Damp hair drips down his shoulders, and naughty droplets follow the ridges of his muscles in a lewd path down. Gabriel follows as many of them as he can, ogling and worshiping his body with the distant touch of his gaze. “Going commando, Gabe?” McCree wiggles his eyebrows at the shape of his cock at one side of his sweatpants. “And happy to see me.” Not a question. He gets closer. Not enough to touch -yet- but enough to feel his ragged breath. Gabriel flicks his eyes to the lips he dies to kiss and then back to the growing thickness between his legs, that he also wants to kiss, and to tug, and to pull until it becomes the hard cock he craved in sleepless nights before he even met Jesse.

“You could’ve showered in my quarters,” he says, wetting his lips, and gripping the counter with both hands, offering himself invitingly.

“I was all sweaty and nasty,” McCree says. A step forward, so close his half-hard cock bounces near his thigh.

“I like you sweaty and nasty.” The chuckle dies when McCree presses his whole, glorious, naked body against him, like a concrete wall but soft and wet and exuding sex. McCree takes his mouth in a desperate kiss, those that say how much he has missed him and promise the world. He thrusts his tongue inside his mouth, stealing a guttural moan from him. His cock jerks, surely staining his grey sweatpants, but Jesse smears water and pure sex in a full-body caress and he doesn’t even care anymore. Gabriel would gladly lap every inch of his body. McCree hums a low growl while he sways down and up against him, like an affectionate cat who hasn’t seen you in too long and wants to rub and scent you. Who is he trying to fool? It is what it is, Gabriel hasn’t been this in love in his life. Panting and thirsty for more, they reluctantly break the kiss and many more follow across their swollen lips and jaw.

“Oh darlin’, if I had gone to your rooms we wouldn’t have made it to the bed, much less the shower,” McCree teases, sneaking his arms at both sides of Gabriel’s waist, warm palms pressed like fans over the cold surface of the counter, the towel lays forgotten somewhere on the floor. His forearms tickle his skin. His cock brushes shamelessly along his thigh. Gabriel reclines on the flat surface, and McCree towers over him a bit too courageously.

“We won’t make it to my room,” Gabriel cocks his head to the toiletry bag next to him and the handy bottle of lube he brought with. He watches in awe the devilish grin growing wide on Jesse’s lips.

“Here? Someone could come in,” McCree drawls, brushing their lips in every word, angling his hips so he rubs his cock against Gabe’s bulge. A naughty smile stretches his lips, his hands roaming McCree’s sculpted abs until they get lost in the small of his back, groping greedily for his ass. “You, dirty old man.” McCree gives him an open-mouthed kiss, grinding against him eagerly, knowing he will get what he wants right here and right now. His cock stands hard and firm by the make-out session while Gabe’s hands dig holes in the shape of his fingerprints right in his ass, goading him to sway his hips against him. Jesse pours little whines into his mouth, and Gabriel drinks them all like the thirsty man he is.

“That doesn’t sound like a complaint,” he says in a sultry whisper Jesse is weak for.

“It ain’t one,” McCree smiles, a hand on his hip, the other one on Gabriel’s impressive chest built in SEP and years in the military, his thumb tracing circles over a perked nip. McCree works out harder and more often in the gym because of him, wanting to put on weight, to build muscles and resemble the man he so reverently admires. Looks like Gabe loves the extra effort, and Jesse McCree is all about pleasing his commander.

“I hope you didn’t rub one off in there,” he teases, reaching for McCree’s cock with eagerness, wrapping a warm, callous hand around it and giving it an ungentle tug.

“Not a chance,” McCree groans. “Not with you so close.” Jesse hasn’t touched himself. He’s too hard, too fast, and damn, so delicious he would let him raw him anywhere. McCree hides his flustered face in the crook of his neck while he expertly runs a thumb over the tip, smearing the first droplets of pre-cum to ease the luscious glide. Gabriel should have come here prepared, open and loose just for Jesse to slide home. They’d be done in less than two minutes. McCree nuzzles at his throat, brushing his Adam’s apple with the tip of his nose. Gabriel hums how pleased he is, his head falling back while he fists the head of his cock into his palm and his thumb rubs back and forth the underside. “Do that again,” McCree grunts. He is so ready for a fuck it curls his stomach nice and warm with anticipation.

“Jet lag,” Gabriel says, keeping his greedy hand busy in Jesse’s cock. “Are you tired?”

“I slept all the way here. I’m as fresh as a daisy.”

“Now you won’t sleep at night,” he chides him playfully.

“I’m gonna fuck you all night, darlin’,” McCree threatens as a wolfish grin creeps up his face. Gabriel can almost taste the desperation tinging his words, and his own materialized in a spurt of pre-cum that oozes out of his throbbing cock. He wants it so bad, this whole thing seems like a bad idea when they could be already banging in the comfort of his bed.

“Start now,” Gabriel breathes out in a moan. They wouldn’t make it there. McCree rivets his tongue all the way down Gabriel’s torso and stomach, teasing, biting and smiling. He dares a furtive glance up as he hooks his fingers in the waistband of his sweatpants and swoops them down unceremoniously. They pool at his feet. Then he misses Gabriel’s smirk and the lust glittering in his eyes because the most wonderful cock he had the pleasure to suck bounces firmly in front of him. He lets out a groan and fetches fast the towel on the floor to kneel over it and ensconce himself between Gabe’s marble thighs.

“I may not be sleepy,” McCree drawls, greedy hands mapping the expanse of his thighs up to the ridges of his hips. “But I’m starving, darlin’.”

Gabriel opens his mouth to speak, knowing the dirty talk gets to him, but McCree angles his cock to his grin, his thumb caressing playfully his drawn-up balls, and latches on the tip of his cock as though he could suckle him dry. “Fuck,” Gabriel gasps, entwining his fingers in a mane of wet hair. McCree sucks and swallows his way in short little thrusts until he nuzzles at the fuzz gathered at the root, dragging him out and sucking his way up again, sinking Gabriel’s cock into the molten heat of his mouth. Other lovers left him empty, couldn’t keep up with him, but Jesse McCree and his innate eagerness rocked his world from their first kiss to this damn blowjob. Feather-like lashes caress his cheeks while he devotedly suckles his cock, and Gabriel isn’t small but he takes it all, pushes it down his throat and delivers asking for nothing. “Don’t make me come,” Gabriel growls when Jesse swallows him whole, suppressing a gag. The sucking force of his mouth ripples around him, and yet the cowboy has the nerve to chuckle with a fully hard cock shoved in his mouth.

McCree taps his thigh demandingly and offers his hand. Gabriel pumps a generous amount of lube into it. They’re going to need it. He braces himself on the surface and lifts a leg, sprawling it to a side. Jesse lets out a strangled moan as soon as a slicked hand wraps around his girth and coats his hard cock in a fast pumping. “I thought it was for me,” Gabriel teases, tugging at his hair and tilting his head back so Jesse looks at him. He loses it. He is beautiful with half his cock in his mouth, drooling and jerking off in the meantime. “We gotta make it quick,” he barks, urging him up.

“I was trying to make it quick,” McCree says, standing and licking his spit-slick lips before Gabe presses their mouths together in a wet, messy kiss. All bite, tongues fighting to push into each other’s mouth, bodies gliding in a mess of sweat and damp skin at the steamy atmosphere of the room. Gabriel takes a quick glance at the door and swallows. He’s getting fucked right here and now and he prays that nobody needs a damn shower in the next ten minutes.

“Get those fingers up my ass. Now.” Gabriel turns around, lifting his ass and arching his back at Jesse while he risks a furtive glance over his shoulder only to realize he need not do that. Not with a huge mirror in front of his face revealing the scene and bringing a blush to his cheeks at how lush and full of life they look right now.

“Bossy,” McCree says, stepping closer, gliding obediently both his fingers along his cleft. He prods and tugs right into his ass, two at a time, impatience goes both ways and he better get him as ready as he can before he sinks his thick cock right where it belongs.

Gabriel leans forward to get a better look at Jesse. He strokes his back, soothing, caring, from his shoulder to the small of his back while his other hand works fast pushing and spreading two slippery fingers to stretch him. It won’t take long, his body is used to it, but still, Gabriel revels in the lingering burn at rushing it, pushing back with his ass to get more. He tries to ignore the leaking cock between his legs, but he indulges himself in long strokes while watching him. “Look at me,” he whispers in a low purr. Jesse lifts his eyes into the mirror, meeting his gaze and finding a smug smile.

“I was lookin’ at your ass,” he teases, a half-smile stretching his lips, another finger joining the bundle blindly while he stares into those chocolate brown eyes that hide a whole new world just for him. How didn’t he fell for Gabe sooner? How didn’t he sport a maddening crush? He jumped right into those pool-like eyes without fear or regrets. He wears more than a crush now. When Gabriel yields to him it goes right to his cock, how that man aches for him, for his fucking, his fingers, his mouth. McCree would give him the moon if he could, but he settles for hard, rough fucks because that’s what makes his heart thump and his mind go blank. Well, used to; Right now his mind goes to Gabe, to what they do, to the beautiful dark skinned back presented to him, the moles and scars he knows by heart and that he could follow blindly with kisses and wouldn’t miss a single one. And his ass, that round, marvelous, puffy ass that swallows his cock like it’s nothing -when it’s not- and looks its best when it oozes his spent.

But that’s not what tumbles his world upside down. It’s the kisses, the mad, crazy, breathtaking kisses that make his heart swell and his soul fly. It’s those moments only the two of them sharing a smoke, waking up swathed by their mingled warmth, his love, the endless praises McCree thought himself undeserving of most of his life. It’s him, Gabe, a man who loves how he fucks: hard and long, and with an inherent promise for more.

“Fuck me,” Gabriel commands, bracing on the counter with his palms, arms straightened, spreading his legs further and arching his ass. McCree loses it, withdraws his fingers and cups both butt cheeks with greedy hands, squeezing and smearing lube on one of them. He spreads him, his thumbs opening his not-so-ready hole while he drools at the sight. McCree will eat him later, lap his cum until the last drop and will climax happily only from that. He is eating that ass tonight for as long as he pleases. “Later,” Gabriel says with a knowing smile. “Fuck me now.”

McCree positions the engorged head of his cock right into his ass with a trembling hand, tugging and prodding and teasing more than he should, but he won’t argue with Gabe that he isn’t ready yet, instead, he grips his shoulder and swivels his hips forward, breaching into the tightness of a slicked hole that burns hot and promising. “Gabe,” Jesse moans.

“More.” A greedy Gabriel relaxes around his girth, clawing his fingers into the cold surface and reveling in the overwhelming stretch. Now would be a terrible time for someone to come in and catch them red handed with his pants around his ankles and a cowboy sticking his cock right into him.

A shared satisfying noise between a moan and a growl leaves their lungs in unison. “Damn, yes, I’ve missed ya’ so bad,” McCree moans, his forehead falling tenderly between his shoulder blades while he pushes in and pulls out in short little thrusts, waiting for Gabriel to accommodate him. He is long and thick, and tries to be gentle, but he needs this more than air.

“I need all of you,” Gabriel says in a grunt. McCree’s hair drips water droplets down his spine. He feels how they go down, ghosting his skin in a feather-like caress, so different from the lingering burn in his ass while McCree lunges forward and shoves his cock balls-deep inside him. His hands grip bruisingly his hips, thumbs tracing circles over the dimples. They stay like that for a moment, basking in the intimacy of their embrace, drumming hearts matching heaving chests. Their gazes meet in the mirror, and the flash of a smile conquers them, feeling silly all of a sudden at the overwhelming passion pouring out of their skin in a mixture of sweat and heat.

McCree’s gaze rivets over his lips and down his neck, tracing every beauty mark, and down his chest, while his hands knead his way to the front, one nestling his sac and the other stroking his cock at a leisurely pace. They have no time for what they want. Would be a lifetime enough? He leans forward, caressing the shell of his ear with his lips, naughty hands going back to his ass to spread him wide and pull out slowly. A harsh onslaught steals a moan from Gabe and it goes right to McCree’s pride, so much he does it again, and again. Ruthless and unmerciful, retreating and thrusting forward with intent, with eagerness, ready to win a battle already lost. He hides his face in the crook of his neck, puffing his breath right into his nape while his hips work relentlessly and aiming for release.

“Don’t hide from me,” Gabriel says, leaning on his forearms, the angle sending a toe-curling surge of pleasure and fullness. He looks at Jesse, at the beautiful blush on his skin, muscles flexing as he pounds into him faster. They lock eyes through the mirror. “Look at yourself,” he gasps, wonderfully full and on edge. “You fuck me so well. You’re gorgeous, Jesse.”

“No, you are.” He remarks every word with a lunge forward, shoving his cock deep into his warmth to hide his embarrassment.

“Jesse,” Gabriel gasps, his hand going right to his cock to jerk himself off with that glorious thickness stretching him. They should be done by now, anyone could come in. “No one has fucked me like you do. Look at yourself.” McCree grips tightly his hips, fucking him the only way he knows: as though it was the last time. Gabriel’s ass bounces at every slam of McCree’s hips, in and out in a maddening rhythm. He speeds up his hand, keeping himself right on edge and waiting for Jesse. He’d love to come untouched, but not here, later in the safety of their bed and the whole night ahead. Jesse’s cock curves upward and brushes his prostate downright smart when they fuck facing each other.

McCree blushes at his reflection, glimpsing briefly at Gabe to find a well-fucked face he doesn’t fail to read. He’s ultimately responsible for it and slams into him with wild abandon. “Tell me when you want it,” he gasps between intakes of air, anchored between the safety of his thighs, a hand hooking his shoulder for leverage, pushing him down into the counter, owning his fucking like he knows Gabriel wants.

“Now, come on,” Gabriel gasps, goading him to come undone.

“Yes, Gabe, please,” he whines, leaning forward, swaying in intent, short, ruthless thrusts that make his balls tighten, ready to shoot his load and fill him to the brim with the lust of the past week. McCree hides nothing from Gabe, not his recklessness, nor the animalistic urge to abuse his hole as long as he’s hard, nor his unabashed reflection. He gives him exactly what he needs. Gabriel’s arm executes a way too familiar movement, jerking off with his eyes fixed on him, and he looks back, unafraid, free, nothing to fear when he bares his heart to that man since day one. Gabriel only closes his eyes as he comes, mouth agape, a low growl leaving his lungs, rumbling inside and out of his body. His ass flutters around McCree’s impossibly hard cock. As soon as he loosens his grip on him, McCree fucks him to his heart’s content. Frantic, slamming over and over into him, groaning and spilling himself inside his heat with a final loud moan that anyone with two ears could hear. He wants Gabe to feel him, his cock jerking, the hot gush of cum overflowing his ass, his ragged breath, everything.

Their gazes meet once more in the afterglow, McCree buried deep inside his body and soul. Gabriel straightens and turns about, fishing for his mouth, and McCree, rocks lazily into him, still rock hard, claiming his mouth shamelessly, licking his lips and gliding a wet tongue across them. He could keep fucking him, he would love to, forbidding his cock to go soft and useless and getting hard for him again. He’s home, the only place you let your guard down, vulnerable, and yet there is no safest place to live and die. “I love you,” McCree whispers into his mouth hoping to reach his heart.

“I love you more.” He really does.

McCree reluctantly pulls out, watching his mess leaking down Gabe’s thigh. He picks up the towel from the floor and runs it up his inner thigh, landing kisses on his way up while he cleans him with endless care, in a mixture of pride and shame. “You’re getting bigger,” Gabe says, pulling up his sweatpants half-way -a mess with water stains- while he lets Jesse clean him up.

“I’m workin’ on it,” McCree teases, flexing playfully his impressive abs while he finishes cleaning the lube on Gabe’s butt cheeks and then rubs himself with the same towel.

“It’s paying off.” Gabe pulls up his pants and turns around with a smirk to land a sweet peck over McCree’s grinning lips, relishing in the soft blush of his cheeks that he suspects is because of the praising and not the exertion.

“Wanna take a quick shower? I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself,” he jokes. Gabriel loves how utterly happy Jesse is after sex. It always boosts his ego to the max, it definitely should, he fucks like a god.

“Go to my quarters,” Gabriel whispers in a sultry voice, trapping his chin between his knuckles and ghosting his lips over his mouth. “I’ll grab you something to eat and meet you there, okay?”

“Round two?” McCree grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪ Thank you so much for reading ! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Gabriel Reyes may or may not be wearing flip flops in this fic Σ(•’╻’• ۶)۶ and if you want to see him wearing them, just click [here](https://captainneedsnosleep.tumblr.com/post/179059757374/kinktober-day-14-katoptronophilia-mirrors-3).


End file.
